


Choni Prompts

by Loveisalie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveisalie/pseuds/Loveisalie
Summary: Toni´s stuck in traffic. Cheryl isn´t helping.





	Choni Prompts

Today really wasn’t the day for Toni to be stuck in traffic. The humidity of New York and Chery’s old ret convertible, or “Big red” as Sweet Pea so fondly named it, did nothing to ease the heat between her legs. Cheryl had taken the day off from her otherwise busy schedule as a CEO at her own company, while Toni had some errands to run before their anniversary dinner later that night. But that didn’t stop the redhead from teasing her girl all morning without doing anything about it. On top of that, a truck collapsed on the highway. 

TT: Might be a little late for dinner baby. Wait for me?

Bombshell: Well I guess I’ll just have to start without you ;)  
Bombshell: Sent a photo

Toni was on the road again and stopped at a red light, checked her phone, expecting a photo of her girlfriend cooking and looking adorable while doing so. Instead, said girlfriend was on their bed, on all fours.

Bombshell: Hurry up xx

Toni could feel the heat growing between her legs just from looking at the redhead.  
TT: You’re playing a dangerous game baby girl. What do you want me to do to you?  
Bombshell: Fuck me senseless. Do whatever they want with me TT xo  
TT: Be a good girl for 10 more minutes baby. I’m on my way.

Toni all but raced back to their apartment, parked the car at the front door, not caring about getting a ticket, and jumped in the elevator. Living in a penthouse had its perks, but right now the elevator couldn’t reach their floor fast enough.  
Finally, Toni yanked the door open, only to see her smug looking girlfriend standing in the kitchen fully clothed, cooking. 

“Hey babe! Home so soon?”

“You’re such a tease.” Toni threw her leather jacket next to her girlfriends red one. Even though the two of them didn’t do any Serpent business anymore, they were still family alongside Fangs and Sweet Pea.  
Toni reached the redhead, taking note of the red dress she was wearing while snaking her hands around her waist, chin perched on her shoulder. “I was thinking maybe we could eat, watch a movie and take a stroll down the harbor later? Or too gooey?” Cheryl turned in her arms, wrapping her arms around her neck. Toni just stared at her girl. After 5 years together, Toni still looked at Cheryl like she put the stars in the sky.  
“Sounds perfect babe. But first...” Cheryl looked at her girlfriend, visibly confused but was quickly reminded of the teasing she put the smaller girl through this morning and not 15 minutes ago when she swung her legs around her hips, turned off the stove, and was carried up the stairs to their bedroom.  


“Toni” Cheryl moaned in her ear, the heat between her legs growing by the minute.  
Toni emerged from their closet a few minutes later, blindfolds in hand. She bent down to meet the redheads lips in a searing kiss, fighting for dominance until Cheryl grew desperate. “Toni please, no teasing”. Toni sucked on her neck, making sure everyone would know who she belonged to. Toni loved watching her normally calm and collected girlfriend so willingly give herself to her. It drove Toni mad with both adoration and lust. She teased the tip of her pinky along her girlfriend’s wet folds. “God baby you’re drenched. All this for me?” Cheryl moaned but didn’t respond, “Use your words baby girl” “Toni just fuck me please!” Cheryl could feel her smirk against her skin, and so she entered her slowly with two fingers, letting the redhead get used to the feeling. “Fuck babe harder!” Cheryl started fucking herself on her girlfriends fingers, Toni gripping her hips, fucking her girl senseless. Adding her thumb to her girlfriend’s clit, the redhead threw her head back in bliss and lust. “Fuck Toni harder! F-fuck I’m gonna cum.” With a final thrust Toni fucked her girlfriend through a heavy orgasm, followed by another, only stopping when the redhead collapsed beneath her.  
“Happy anniversary bombshell.” Cuddling up to the redhead while removing some stray hairs from her face. Cheryl smiled up at her pink haired girl, before throwing herself over her lap, straddling her. “My turn”, the redhead whispered in her ear. 

“Babe feel me”. Toni guides her hand, letting go once it reached her aching center. Cheryl unexpectedly entered her girl with one finger, but quickly removed it, the girl beneath her whining. “Baby please.” Cheryl loved when the roles switched. Sure, she loved being letting her girl take control, but watching her badass gang member turn to goo in her hands did things to Cheryl. She started removing Toni’s shirt, smirking when she saw nothing underneath it. She started attacking her neck, leaving bites and marks on her boobs, sucking on her left nipple, moving to the right when she heard the serpents moans increasing. “What do you want TT?”. Cheryl started moving down between her legs, but not quite giving the smaller girl what she needed. “I need your mouth, your fingers. Everything.” That was all it took for Cheryl to flick her tongue from the girl’s entrance to her aching center, making Toni drip even more. “Fuck baby right there! Don’t stop” The redhead entered her with two fingers, fucking her girl into oblivion. “Fuck Cher I’m… FUCK”. Toni screamed out her name in pure bliss. Cheryl held the still shivering girl in her arms. “Do you think every couple still fuck each other like that after 5 years together?” Toni smirked, laughing a little. “Nobody fuck each other like we do babe. And trust me, I´ll happily spend the rest of my days proving that to you.”  
“As romantic as that sounds, I’ll happily spend the rest of my days with you too Cha Cha.” Toni threw her arms around the taller girl, bringing her in for a bone crushing hug. “Great. Because I intend to put a ring on that soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send requests in the comments!


End file.
